Witches Of The Leafs
by shelly84
Summary: Raine and her five girlfriends move to konoha village after finding out where their ancestors is from. they plan on opening their only business and to find the last remaining families of blacks. what they didn't expected to find is love for shinobis. third hokage live/good sasuke/ minor bashing sakura&ino.


**Chapter 1**

**Meet the Witches**

**I don't own harry potter or Naruto**

**Author Note: Third Hokage alive. Haku and Zabuza alive, return to hidden mist.**

**"**People talk"

**"****Angry shout"**

**'**Thought'

'**Demon thought'**

**Potter Manor, Scotland **

20 years old, Raine Lily Potter a waist-length, wavy black hair with gorgeous emerald green eyes and pale skin. The bravest witch who have defended Lord Voldemort and became known as Savior of the World. She is now seating in comfortable leather couch in her private study room. In the room are six familiar people. Five are raine former classmate and best friends.

20 years old, Camellia Weasley a waist-length, fiery, straight red hair with blue eyes and light skin with a freckle across her nose. The funniest girl in the group who can make anybody in happy mood but she also a wisecrack that sometime get in her trouble and she very good at tactics. However, she has fiery temper that could cloud her judgment. In school she was call "Hot-Habanero" whenever she get mad, she get violet. Next to her is

20 years old, Hermione Granger a shoulder-length, curly brown hair with brown eyes and light skin. The smartest girl in the group but she can also be bossy and she a bookworm who would send hours day or night even on holidays in the library. In school she was call "Second McGonagall" for they both are gifted witches, love cat and doesn't take nonsense crap from anyone. Sitting across from her is

20 years old, Willow Longbottom a chin-length, wavy dark brown hair with hazel green eyes and light skin. The nicest girl in the group but threat her family and friend, she'll become extremely violence. In school she was call "Mother Nature" for she has extremely gifted in plants and how to grow plants fast. Next to her is

20 years old, Dawn Malfoy a waist-length, straight white-blonde hair with gray eyes and pale skin. She is the rich girl in the group. Coming from the wealthy and upper-class family but she has a very ambition to make name of herself. She doesn't follow her father footstep in government instead her plan on becoming healer and has compelet her four years traing and she planning to open up her only clinic. In school she was call "Queen of Silence" because of her commanding and authority presence that silence the room full of witches and wizards without effort even her glares that make any animals wince. The last two girls in the room are

19 years old, Luna Lovegood a waist-length, straggly dirty blond hair with silvery blue eyes and pale skin. She the extremely quirk girl who has no self-conscious and she always overly honest that make anyone uncomfortable. In school she was called "Queen of Calm" for she rarely anxious or over stress even fighting with death eaters, she is completely unflappable. Then last girl in the group

19 years old, Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley a shoulder-length, straight red hair with bright brown eyes and light skin. The toughest girl in the group who would stand up for anyone evens the dark wizard. She is petit size but what she lack in size, she makeup in strength.

She is the prettiest out of her six sisters and petite but what she lack in size. She make up in strength. In school she called "the deadly beauty." For she not only beautiful but she also can be very deadly in fights.

The last person in study room is a man name Kingsley Shacklebolt. The Ministries for Magic who has asked for the ladies to meet him at Potter Manor for a second will of Albus Dumbledore. Which shock to the witches who didn't know there was second will?

Kingsley knew about it because Dumbledore spoke to him in 12 Grimmauld Place just before albus died. Dumbledore wanted kingsley to read it to his precious angels (**an: Dumbledore has adorn the girls cause they are like his granddaughters that he never have.) **once the war stop.

Kingsely has kept his promise to him and four years later. When the magic world has finally restore order that when Kingsley decided it time for the second will meeting and so he sent an owl letter to the five witches and tell them to meet in raine manor.

When he got there at potter manor and enters inside by dobby leading him toward private study room. When he enters the study rooms with seven heads turning see him enter. Kingsley smile as finally get to see the girl after four years and known that he never forget how seven witches who help fighting against Voldemort and his minions without any experience in fighting and end up winning wars. To every witches and wizards the girls are known in another name "The Seven Great Witches"

Kingsley sat down in antique chair and putting down his briefcase on the dark cherry wooden table.

"Good afternoon, ladies and thank you for coming for second will read of Albus Dumbledore."


End file.
